


14th October 2019

by yorit1



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: additional scenes expanding on what we had between Callum, Ben, and Lexi on 14 October.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 28





	14th October 2019

“Daadd, I’m going to be late!” Lexi whined to her dad.

Callum walked into the room, Lexi was really happy, she liked Callum. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

“Want to go get breakfast?” Callum asked.

“Alright, we’ll take mittens to school and then go get some.”

“Daddy, can I come.”

“What about school?”

“Breakfast first?”

“How about we drop you off at school, and after we pick you up we can do something.”

“Daddy, can I have a puppy?”

“Well, the thing about dogs baby is that they eat little sausages,” Ben says and picks Lexi up and tickles her. Lexi laughs she loves when her dad picks her up. 

On the walk to school, Lexi was walking between her dad and Callum, holding her dad’s hand. 

“Daddy can we get a new game today. I saw one in the market and I really want it.”

“Baby girl, I promise after school we will have time me and you.”

“Can Callum come?”

“Sure.”

Callum was shocked and happy when he heard it. He knew that Lexi was important to Ben when he started seeing him. He did not expect for Lexi to warm up to him so quickly and want to spend time with him as well. 

The three of them arrived at school. Lexi gave Ben a big hug and then gave one to Callum as well. She went into the building after that. 

“So breakfast?”

“You being a good dad is such a turn on.”

“The house is empty, we can go there and have breakfast after.”

Callum and Ben walked hand and hand to Ben’s place. Breakfast could wait for a bit. 

An hour later Ben and Callum enter the cafe. It was a good time as the morning rush had left. Callum picked a table for them, while Ben placed their orders in. 

“So things are going well for the two of you?” Kathy asked.

“Mum, we are here for breakfast.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

Ben brought the coffee’s over and sat down across from Callum.

“So who was that on the phone earlier?”

“Someone who wants to do business with the arches. We came here to enjoy the morning together not talk business, I’d rather spend time with you than talking business.”

Callum thought Ben was smooth. He wasn’t going to push it now, they were there to enjoy each other’s company and have breakfast together. He will pick his time later to try to figure out what was happening. 

Ben and Callum enjoyed their breakfast, the food was good and the company was good. 

“What do you want to do next, we have a few hours until we have to pick up Lexi?”

“Don’t you have to be at work?”

“I got what I needed done today, we have a few hours just you and me, what do you say.”

“Stuart is out, you can come over.”

Ben and Callum spent the rest of the morning in bed. They also spent some time snuggled up watching a film. It was a quiet but nice morning. 

When school was over, Lexi saw her dad and Callum and ran up to them to hug them. Her dad caught her and lifted her up in the air and spun her. After that, he kissed the top of her head. Lexi loved when he did that. It made her feel like she was her daddy’s special princess. 

“Where to princess?”

“New toy!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Let’s go to the market we can find something there.”

Ben was walking between Callum and Lexi. On one side he was holding Callum’s hand and on the other Lexi’s. It was still early days with Callum, but he was becoming very important to him. Ben really enjoyed spending time with his two favourite people. 

When they got to the market Ben saw Martin. He had something to tell him for their business. 

“Princess, I’ll be back in a sec. I just saw something I need to do for work. Show Callum what it is you want to get and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Ben went to talk to Martin quickly. Lexi went around the different stalls showing Callum the different things that she likes and wanted to get. 

“Callum, can I have this?” She asked as she was holding a princess dress she saw in the clothing stall.

“We should wait for your dad.”

“Callum, will you be coming with us on Halloween?”

“I’m not sure yet. We will see what your dad says.”

“Callum don’t make my dad sad. I want my dad to be happy always.”

Ben returned to hear the last part. Lexi was his special little girl. He was supposed to look out for her no matter what, but here she was making sure that he would always be happy. Ben felt the love in his heart grow for those two individuals there. He would do absolutely anything to ensure that those two were happy. 

“Princess what do you want?”

“This princess dress daddy.”

“Okay, and after this who wants lunch?”

“ME. ME!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lexi exclaimed. 

Ben took Lexi’s hand and they paid for the dress. Ben did not expect to have such a great day. Spending time with his two favourite people and getting some business done, what more could he ask for.


End file.
